Can Someone Please Cover My Eyes?
by TurtleWexler
Summary: Reiko and Kameko are new girls at Ouran. The first friend they made-Minori-told them about the Host Club. Kameko had no problem with joining her at the club. Reiko, on the other hand, finds it repulsive.  my first anime/manga fanfic, so go easy on me.


**Not only is this my first attempt at an anime/manga fanfic, it's also my first attempt at an almost-omniscient point of view. I hope it's not too confusing. **

**This is only rated T because of how the twins act. BTW, I agree with Reiko on that point.**

* * *

><p>"So?" one of the twins said, grinning. "Which one is Hikaru?"<p>

The other twin was wearing the exact outfit as the first, so the guests had no idea. But one of them ventured a guess. "Um…" she pointed to the one on her left. "That one is Hikaru."

The identical boys stood and laughed. "Right!" Even though she wasn't.

Three girls, quite a bit late, entered the music room, not expecting to see a winter wonderland.

One, dark-haired like her sister but much less perky, glared at the fake snow. The red-head looked around for her, ah, regular host; upon finding him, she abandoned her friends at the door.

The other dark-haired girl adjusted her side-ponytail, then nudged her sister toward the Hitachiin twins.

Kaoru noticed them before Hikaru did.

"Hello, ladies." He bowed with a wicked grin. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new customers?"

"We're here with our friend," said the cynical sister. "My name is Reiko. This is Kameko." She pointed at her sister.

Hikaru, however, noticed what they were before Kaoru did. Or, at least, he was the first to point it out.

"Oh, you're twins!" he said, sounding a little more excited than he'd planned to.

"_So_ glad you could point that out," Reiko replied, rolling her eyes. Then she turned to her sister. "Can we leave now?"

"No, silly!" Kameko said, taking a seat in the twins' circle. "We told Minori we'd wait for her, remember?"

Reiko sighed, sitting by her sister. "If you think I'm going to be here any longer than I need to, you're sorely mistaken," she muttered under her breath, letting her hair fall into her eyes.

Kameko nudged her, "Why not? They seem nice."

Reiko looked up from the floor just in time to see the twins engaged in one of their, ah... touching moments. "A little _too_ nice," she said, almost gagging at the sound of the other girls cheering them on. "I'm going to the bathroom." It was more of an excuse than anything, but that didn't stop her from barreling past the dark haired, bespectacled host that was trying to sell something to her.

She almost ran into one of the other hosts—an androgynous-looking guy with sincere concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked as she stopped herself on a dime.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Is there anywhere I can puke my guts out around here?"

The host glanced down at her, then at the direction she had been heading from. "Oh," he said, realization dawning on his face. "The twins don't usually scare people off like that. Usually girls go for their weird crap. But," he lowered his voice. "They just do that for the attention. They're not actually..."

"Gay for each other?" she finished bluntly, making Haruhi wince.

"Yeah. They're okay once you get to know them." It was then that it dawned on Reiko that "he" was actually a "she."

"What are you doing in this place, anyway?" Reiko asked, walking with Haruhi back to her customers.

"It's sort of a long story," she replied, not noticing someone else was now in on her secret.

"That's fine. I'd better get back to my sister before she starts to freak."

"Alright. See you."

Reiko almost returned the wave Haruhi gave, but realized what a dork it would make her seem like.

When she got back to where her sister was watching the twins with a strange interest, her gaze drifted to where Minori was admiring the tall, silent host as he helped the little one down from his perch in the fake Christmas tree.

With a dramatic eye-roll, she leaned back in her seat and turned her attention back to the twins, who were telling stories that were probably all fictional.

Kameko looked almost as enraptured as the other girls, so Reiko felt the need to drive her elbow into her sister's side.

"Ow!" Kameko hissed. "What was that for?"

"Can't you tell it's an act?" Reiko replied.

Kameko made a face. "I like to pretend things are true," she said, "even if they're not."

Still disgusted by their act, Reiko decided she'd study them and see if she could pull anything later. Maybe catch them off guard.

Instead of listening to their stories, she watched them carefully, looking for a difference in the way they acted, in their appearance. Of course, they were identical besides their hair parts, but those could easily be changed.

When one got up to go to the bathroom, the other said something to the effect of, "Hurry back, brother—I cannot stand to be away from you for very long," making Reiko turn away and nearly gag again. It was a long departure; the other girls swooned, then, finally the one twin left.

She watched the single twin left on the couch, wondering what he'd do without his brother to lean on. _Oh, my gosh. Fake tears? Really?_ she thought, grabbing her sister before she could go "comfort" him with the other girls and make a total fool of herself.

Kameko shook off her sister's hand and joined the other girls. Reiko decided to walk around, no longer able to stand watching other girls be utter idiots.

She ran into the other twin returning from the bathroom. "What is _with_ you guys?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy. He was the one whose hair part was on his left.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your stupid act. What gets me the most is how girls can _like_ that kind of stuff."

He shushed her and pulled her aside, out of the view of everyone else. "It's purely for entertainment. No more, no less. Look, I can't act normally when I'm on the job. If you can't take it, go sit with Mori, Hunni, or Haruhi."

She rolled her eyes and went to tell Kameko that she was going to sit with Minori for a while. Kameko shrugged and turned to watch the Hitachiin twins love up on each other.

Reiko shuddered again before walking over and sitting with Minori.

Tamaki, the blond, romantic manipulator, noticed the dark girl wandering from one place to another and grabbed Kyoya from where he was about to sell some merchandise to excited girls.

"Who is she?" he asked, pointing out the girl as she sat down beside the redhead in Mori's group.

Kyoya shrugged. "Some newcomer. She came in with what looks like her sister, and that red-headed girl next to her."

"Why is she jumping around so much?" Tamaki was hopeful that she might come to where he was sitting—a new customer would help his self-esteem and give his ego a bit of a boost.

"It seems she doesn't like the Host Club," Kyoya remarked. "It looks like Hikaru and Kaoru make her physically sick."

Tamaki, crestfallen for a moment, picked himself back up and turned to his waiting customers—coming up with a new line on the spot.

Kyoya turned back to his customers—they were eagerly waiting for details on the latest item.

Minori didn't notice Reiko's presence for a minute—she was too busy watching Mori in silent admiration.

Reiko, taking stock of all the other girls' faces, noticed that most of them were upturned, probably in the hopes that a sprig of mistletoe had been hung up. Reiko rolled her eyes again.

When Minori finally noticed her friend, she whispered in her direction. "Isn't he the best?"

Reiko nearly glared at her friend, but thought better of it. "He's not my type."

"Which one is?" Minori asked, now eagerly turning all of her attention to Reiko.

Reiko took quick stock of the hosts. "None of them," she deadpanned.

"You're no fun, Reiko," her friend replied. "Aren't there any that are close?"

Reiko considered it. _If the twins weren't so ridiculous, or if the girl was _actually_ a guy..._ She made a face. "No. None of them."

Minori mirrored the face, then turned back to Mori as he and Hunni finished decorating the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I doubt Reiko will be coming back. At least, on her own. I have to figure out where this is going. X|<strong>


End file.
